californiaclanfandomcom_de-20200214-history
Robin Wright
thumb|300px|right Robin Wright spielte die erste Kelly Capwell. Biographie Robin Wright Penn, geboren als Robin Virginia Gayle Wright, kam am 8. April 1966 in Dallas im US-Bundesstaat Texas auf die Welt. Sie wuchs mit ihren Geschwistern bei der geschiedenen Mutter in La Jolla (Kalifornien) auf, die als Verkaufsleiterin in einer Kosmetikfirma arbeitete. Bereits im zarten Alter von 14 Jahren begann W. P., als Model über die Laufstege in Paris und Japan zu laufen. Nach dem Abschluss der High School in San Diego entschied sie sich, den Beruf der Schauspielerin zu ergreifen. Ein freundschaftliches Verhältnis zu dem Schauspieler Charlie Sheen ließ sie schon als 15-jährige erste Kontakte zur Filmszene knüpfen. Ihren ersten Fernsehauftritt hatte W. P. dann drei Jahre später in der amerikanischen Seifenoper "Santa Barbara" (1984-1988). In der Rolle der Kelly Capwell vermochte sie auch die Fachkritik zu überzeugen, was ihr insgesamt drei Nominierungen für den Emmy einbrachte (1986-1988). Der Durchbruch auf der Kinoleinwand gelang ihr mit der Fantasykomödie "The Princess Bride" (1987). Auf der Suche nach einer neuen "Grace Kelly" waren Regisseur Rob Reiner und Drehbuchautor William Goldman auf W. P. gestoßen, die ihnen perfekt geeignet erschien, um die Rolle der Prinzenbraut Buttercup zu übernehmen. In Deutschland eher unbeachtet, wurde der Film in den USA zu einem Riesenerfolg; mit dem Ergebnis, dass in den folgenden Jahren das süße Prinzessinnen-Image an W. P. haften blieb. Das Image der niedlichen Blonden konnte sie erst "Im Vorhof zur Hölle" (1990) abstreifen. Während der Dreharbeiten zu diesem Mafia-Thriller lernte sie - damals noch in erster Ehe verheiratet - ihren späteren Ehemann Sean Penn kennen. Einen hervorragenden Eindruck bei den Kritikern hinterließ W. P. als Tara in Gilles MacKinnons Melodram "Die Playboys" (1992). Darin mimte sie eine kämpferische junge Mutter, die, allen Anfeindungen und Intrigen zum Trotz, ihr uneheliches Kind in der kleinbürgerlichen Enge eines irischen Dorfes großzieht. Im gleichen Jahr spielte sie zusammen mit Robin Williams in dem fantasievollen Märchen "Toys", wobei sie ihre komödiantische Begabung unter Beweis stellte. Der breiten Masse des Publikums wurde W. P. aber erst mit dem Kassenschlager "Forrest Gump" (1994) bekannt. Regisseur Robert Zemeckis erzählt darin mit leichter Hand und gleichsam als Allegorie für die jüngere Historie der USA die Lebensgeschichte des liebenswürdigen Einfaltspinsels Forrest Gump (Tom Hanks), der eher unabsichtlich zum Sportidol, Vietnamhelden und reichen Geschäftsmann avancierte. W. P. begeisterte in der Rolle der erwachsenen Jenny Curran, Forrests Sandkastenliebe, die eine "wahre Passion aus Drogensucht, Missbrauch und Krankheit" durchleben muss, ehe sie von Forrest heimgeführt wird (SZ, 13.10.1994). Für diesen Part erhielt sie 1995 eine Golden-Globe-Nominierung als beste Schauspielerin. Mit dem Erfolg kamen weitere Filmangebote, die W. P. aber größtenteils zurückwies. Ein Grund hierfür liegt wohl in der Verachtung, die das Ehepaar Penn/Wright für den "spekulativen Hollywood-Mainstream-Mist" übrig hat (Kultur Spiegel, 10/2001). Eine Rolle in "Die Firma" (mit Tom Cruise in der Hauptrolle) lehnte sie ab, um in dem Film "The Crossing Guard", eine Regiearbeit ihres Mannes, mitzuwirken. Andere Filmangebote, wie z. B. "Batman forever", "Jurassic Park" oder "Geboren am 4. Juli" hat sie mit der Begründung ausgeschlagen, "irgendwer müsse sich ja um ihre Kinder kümmern" (Kino.de). Aufsehen erregte W. P. wieder in der Herz-Schmerz-Romanverfilmung "Message in a Bottle". Es ist die Geschichte einer alleinerziehenden Journalistin (W. P.), die am Strand eine Flaschenpost findet, deren Inhalt aus einem berührenden Liebesbrief besteht. Nach längerem Zögern macht sie sich daran, den Verfasser des Briefes ausfindig zu machen und trifft schließlich auf den Bootsrestaurator Garret, in den sie sich prompt verliebt. Der Film wurde in den USA hoch gelobt, von der deutschen Kritik aber zwiespältig aufgenommen. Ebenfalls durchwachsene Kritiken erhielt der Film "Unbreakable - Unzerbrechlich" mit Bruce Willis in der Hauptrolle, dessen Ehefrau von W. P. gespielt wurde. An die früheren Erfolge konnte sie zuletzt in der von der Kritik hoch gelobten Verfilmung von Friedrich Dürrenmatts Kriminalroman "Das Versprechen" (2001) anknüpfen (Regie: Sean Penn). Einfühlsam spielte W. P. die verletzliche Kellnerin Lori, die ihre achtjährige Tochter dem pensionierten Polizisten Jerry Black (Jack Nicholson) anvertraut, ohne zu wissen, dass dieser das Kind als Köder für einen Mädchenmörder missbraucht. Kinofilme: "Hollywood Vice Squad" (86), "The Princess Bride" (87), "State of Grace" (90; dt. Im Vorhof zur Hölle), "Denial" (91), "Toys" (92), "The Playboys" (92), "Forrest Gump" (94), "The Crossing Guard" (95; dt. Crossing Guard - Es geschah auf offener Straße), "Moll Flanders" (96), "She's so lovely" (97; dt. Alles aus Liebe - Call it love), "Loved" (97; dt. Mißbrauchte Liebe), "Hurlyburly" (98), "Message in a Bottle" (99), "How to kill your Neighbor's Dog" (00), "Unbreakable" (00; dt. Unbreakable - Unzerbrechlich), "The Pledge" (01; dt. Das Versprechen), "Last Castle" (01; dt. Die letzte Festung), "White Oleander" (in. Vorb.). Fernsehfilme: "Santa Barbara" (1984-88), "Through the Eyes of Forrest Gump" (1994), "I am your Child" (1997). W. P. war in erster Ehe mit dem Schauspieler Dane Witherspoon verheiratet. Bei Dreharbeiten lernte sie dann 1990 den Schauspieler und Regisseur Sean Penn kennen, den sie am 27. April 1996 ehelichte. Das Paar hat eine Tochter (Dylan Frances, geb. 1991) und einen Sohn (Hopper Jack, geb. 1993). Im Dez. 2007 und im April 2009 reichte das Paar die Scheidung ein, zog sie aber beide Male wieder zurück. Im Aug. 2010 wurde die Ehe geschieden. W. P. besitzt zwei Ölquellen in Texas. 2049 Century Park E. #2500, Los Angeles, CA 90067, U.S.A August - 2010 Copyright Gala Oscar-Preisträger [http://www.gala.de/starbase2/index/profile/name/Sean+Penn/biografie/Sean+Penn Sean Penn] und seine Schauspielkollegin Robin Wright sind offiziell geschieden. Nach 13 Jahren Ehe hat Wright im vorigen Sommer die Scheidung eingereicht. Laut "People.com" hat das Paar jetzt alle Formalitäten erfüllt, die Trennung wurde damit amtlich. Es heißt, dass sie sich bei der Aufteilung ihres Vermögens und des Sorgerechts für Sohn Hopper Jack, 17, und Tochter Dyla, 19, einigen konnten. Bereits in den letzten Jahren kriselte es immer wieder heftig zwischen den beiden Hollywoodstars. Schon 2007 erklärte Robin das Aus der Ehe, versöhnte sich kurze Zeit später aber wieder mit ihrem Mann und zog die Scheidung zurück. Im April 2009 reichte Sean die Scheidung ein, um den Antrag nur einen Monat später wieder fallen zu lassen. In einem Interview in der Juli-Ausgabe der "Vanity Fair" sagte Sean Penn: "Robin ist jetzt ein Geist für mich. All die Jahre haben wir gemeinsam verbracht und nun ist sie einfach weg." Penn und Wright trafen sich erstmals in den frühen 90er Jahren, nach Seans Scheidung von Madonna, mit der er von 1985 bis 1989 verheiratet war. Der Schauspieler erregte im Mai dieses Jahres zuletzt Aufsehen, als er zu einer dreijährigen Bewährungsstrafe verurteilt wurde. Er gab zu, bei einem Handgemenge die Kamera eines Fotografen beschädigt zu haben. Das Gericht ließ den Vorwurf der Körperverletzung fallen und bewahrte den 49-Jährigen somit vor einer Haftstrafe, berichtete "People.com". Des Weiteren wurde er angewiesen, einen Kurs zur Kontrolle von Wutausbrüchen zu absolvieren und gemeinnützige Dienste zu verrichten. Ab November ist Sean Penn in dem Politthriller "Fair Game" in den deutschen Kinos zu sehen. Robin Wright spielte zuletzt mit Russell Croweund Ben Affleck im Krimi "State of Play - Stand der Dinge" mit. kma Überschrift Dritter Artikelabschnitt. Vergiss nicht den Artikel in eine Kategorie einzuordnen, damit andere Benutzer ihn leichter finden können. Kategorie:Die Stars